Print: For Artists
PLEASE NOTE THAT REGISTRATIONS AND SAMPLE SUBMISSIONS FOR ARTISTS CLOSED ON OCTOBER 12, 2019. PLEASE VIEW OUR FINAL LIST OF CONTRIBUTORS TO TO HELL + BACK: A DESTIEL ANTHOLOGY HERE * You can register as either an artist or a writer, but not both. *For ease of coordination, we will only be accepting individual artists to the print version of the anthology. ''(that is to say, no co-artists). However, we will accept artist collaborations to the digital exclusive, so if you are interested in choosing to work with another creator specifically, we strongly encourage you to apply there! 'PLEASE NOTE: the originally planned "digital exclusive" e-book and the print book have now been combined into a single print publication. More information available here.' * Artists will illustrate the story of the writer they are paired with. Artists will receive a full US Letter page within the print anthology to produce this piece of art—how you make use of the page is up to you! * Art included in the anthology must be brand-new and must not be shared anywhere else previous to the anthology being published. We will ask that all of our creators refrain from posting/sharing any of their work that will be included in either part of the anthology until 4 months after the project has shipped, other than the promotional teasers that we release. After this period, you are welcome to post your ''To Hell + Back creations wherever you like! We will link all contributors’ Tumblr/DeviantArt/etc. u(p to three social media platforms of your choice) in the anthology. * Any and all styles of art are welcome. Art may be an original illustration in traditional and/or digital styles. * Photo manips, while we do consider them to be art, are not allowed for the anthology due to potential copyright issues. * Art pieces must be US Letter (8.5" x 11"), minimum 300dpi and CMYK. If your art does not match this, we will send it back and ask you to edit until it does. Converting loses quality, and we want buyers to enjoy your gorgeous art without losing pixels! * NSFW art is absolutely welcome, but please tag it so that we know you’re doing NSFW art. We will add it to the tags at the beginning of the story! * Artists may make comic strips if they so wish, as long as they’ve discussed it with the writer. How this collaboration will work is up to the team. You may do a full comic strip together for 8 pages, or the artist may illustrate a scene in comic-strip form (within the 1 page limit so that the writer's text is still printed in the book). We only ask that you get in touch with the mods earlier on about this so that we are up-to-date. * Artists are required to work with an art beta. You may bring your own beta (and credit them during publication), or approach the moderator team for help. * Please don’t release details of what you’re creating to anyone. To create excitement and interest in our project, we would like all promotions to come from us, and we have scheduled sneak-peeks and audience engagement to keep the momentum going. You may share these on your own social media pages once they have been generated on ours, and then post your contributions wherever you like 4 months after the book has shipped. * Artists may not make page-breaks for their specific writers. The anthology designers are going to be creating something with the theme in mind, so we will be standardizing that across the books. * Artists interested in making goodies outside of the art going in the anthology are welcome to do so. Please get in touch with the moderators about this separately. SIGN UP FOR OUR NEWSLETTER HERE TO STAY UP TO DATE WITH THE PROJECT!